


Stress Relief

by d2fmeasurement



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Established relationship. Just smut.





	

When the team returned from their mission, Sara immediately asked, “Rip, can I talk to you privately?” 

Rip gave her a serious nod and then led her into his bedroom. “Do you think the team is worried about what we’re always talking about privately?”

“Maybe they’ve figured out we’re just relieving stress,” she said before pulling him into a kiss. As she started taking off his coat, she asked, “Do you have any idea how annoying it is how long it takes to undress you?” 

He laughed and said, “You’re the one who has to wiggle out of that one piece number.” 

When Sara had Rip down to his t-shirt and boxers, she pushed him onto the bed. He grinned up at her. She crawled over to him and kissed him hard.

He helped her slide out of her outfit and she kissed him again before putting her tits on his face. He groaned and started sucking one of her nipples enthusiastically. She grabbed his hair and pulled on it. “That’s good, babe,” she said.

“Mm,” he said happily as he kept sucking on it. 

She pulled away and rolled onto her back. She tossed her underwear aside and spread her legs slightly.

Rip started licking her clit hard. She moaned happily and grabbed his hair. “Good job. That’s perfect,” she said. 

He kept eating her out enthusiastically as she petted his hair. 

“Mm. Good boy,” she said. She pushed down on the back of his head and he started licking her harder.

She moaned as she came. She released her grip on his hair and he lifted his head. 

He kissed up her body, then lovingly kissed her neck. 

She pulled off his shirt and boxers, then ran a hand down his body. “You have a cute little body,” she said. 

“Shush. I’m taller than you,” he said before biting her nipple playfully. 

“But, I could kick your ass,” she said.

“No one is debating that,” he said. He kissed her lovingly. 

She petted his hair, then ran her hand down his back. She smiled a little and asked, “Do you want to switch things up this time?” 

“What do you mean?” he asked, immediately lighting up with interest. 

“I very much appreciate your eagerness to learn, Captain,” she told him. She kissed him and then started pulling her clothes back on. 

He frowned and sat up. “What happened? I thought this was going well.”

“It is,” she assured him. “I have to get something from my room and I feel like the crew might get worked up if I walked out of here naked.”

When she was dressed, she walked over to his bed and grabbed the silver chain around his neck, yanking on it playfully to pull him up into a kiss. “Be right back,” she said.

 

Rip waited, wondering what she could possibly need from her room. She returned with a shoebox and set it down.

Rip opened it and looked down at the nice strap-on inside. He looked at it with interest, then frowned and asked, “You haven’t taken this off this ship in any eras where the technology wouldn’t exist yet, have you? Because one night with some colonial maiden is hardly worth--”

Sara put a hand on his mouth. “Rip. Focus up.” 

He nodded and she pulled her hand away. “Sorry,” he said. “I’m very excited.” 

She pulled her outfit off and put the strap-on on. “How do I look?” she asked, grinning down at him. 

He groaned and said, “I can’t believe how sexy you are.” 

She pulled his legs apart and lifted them up a little so they were around her waist. She grabbed the lubricant off his bedside table and started putting it on his asshole. “Have you been fucked before?” she asked.

“You’ve met Jonah,” he said. “Does he seem like he’d let anyone else be the man in the relationship?”

Sara shrugged and said, “Sometimes the guys who are the most obsessed with their masculinity end up surprising you.”

“Good to know,” Rip said. 

Sara started lightly penetrating him with her thumb. 

He closed his eyes and let out a breath. “God, that feels good.” 

She kissed up Rip’s neck and then softly said against his ear, “You have a really nice asshole, baby.” 

She rubbed lubricant on her dildo and then asked, “Are you ready?” 

“Very,” he said.

She started gently pushing into him. 

Rip groaned. “That feels so good.” 

She pushed deep into him. 

He moaned and writhed underneath her. “Fuck, Sara.” 

She rocked her hips back and forth, letting the strap-on bump her clit as she fucked Rip. 

He moaned and arched his back. 

She ran her hand down his chest and stomach. “You’re so pretty,” she said. 

He reached up so he could squeeze one of her tits as she fucked him. 

“Do you want me to touch your dick?” she asked, teasingly running a finger down his shaft.

“Yes, please,” he said breathily.

She grinned as she started fucking him harder. “You have such good manners,” she said happily. 

She started jerking Rip off as she fucked him.

He moaned and said, “Oh my God, Sara. That’s unbelievable.” 

She pulled out and flipped Rip over so he was on all fours. She pushed into him again and resumed fucking him. She reached under him to keep jerking him off. 

She pushed deep into him and he moaned as he came. She slowly pulled out.

Rip rolled onto his back and tried to catch his breath. Sara wrapped her arms around Rip and pulled him against her chest. She petted his hair lovingly. 

“Will you sleep in here with me?” he asked.

“But, I have a big bed all to myself in my room,” she reminded him. 

He propped his head up on his elbow and looked at her. “You can do what you want, but... “

“Yes?” she asked.

“I’d really like to not sleep alone,” he said. 

She hesitated for a minute and then said, “Fine. Don’t hog the sheets.”


End file.
